Accident
by Rackuhn
Summary: Luke relives an incident that changed his life.


**Accident**

**By Rackuhn**

**Summary: Luke relives an incident that changed his life.**

**Was going to post this story in chapters to help break it up a bit, but the system wouldn't let me, so I figured why fight it and decided that I would do it all at once for you. Another thing, I have no medical background so any blatent errors in the story are purly mine and I take full credit for them. **

**Disclaimer: Just writing this for pleasure. Please don't sue.

* * *

**

**Accident**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Uncle Luke," six-year-old Robbie Duke greeted as he walked through the back door into the kitchen of the old farm house and saw his uncle washing up a few dishes that were in the sink.

"Hey Kiddo," Luke smiled as he rinsed off a dish and carefully placed into the drying rack. "What are ya doing here? I thought that ya were helpin' your dad fix the tractor this afternoon.

"We are but he had ta take care of something before we got started so he told me ta wait for him in here."

Luke nodded in understanding and then took the nearby towel and started drying off his hands. Turning he headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher of milk and reached out to grab the glass that he knew was in the rack. Setting the glass on the table he started filling it. "Say when," he ordered as he started pouring.

"When," Robbie called out just as the milk got to the top of the glass. "Thanks Uncle Luke."

"You're welcome." Luke smiled as he returned the milk to the refrigerator and then reached up on top for the cookie jar. The blonde headed boy took a sip of his cold milk as he watched his uncle move around the kitchen in amazement. "Okay Robbie, I know you're starin'. What's got ya thinkin' so hard?" Luke questioned when he sat down and handed the boy a cookie.

Robbie's blue eyes widened with amazement. "How'd ya know?" the young boy asked.

"Know what?" Luke grinned.

"How'd ya know I was lookin' at ya like that?"

"I have my ways," Luke answered as a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"But ya can't see me," Robbie expressed in shear wonder.

"That's because you're just like your Daddy," Luke explained. "He was always the most quiet when he had an important question ta ask."

"He was?"

"Yep and still is. So…what is it that ya want ta know?" Luke could hear the boy shuffle in his seat as he thought about how to ask his question.

"Well, I was just…well, I was wonderin' how come you're like that?"

"What, blind?"

"Yeah," Robbie said quietly, wondering if what he was asking would make his uncle mad.

"It's okay, Robbie," Luke assured the boy. "I'm not upset that ya asked about my blindness. I've had a long time ta get used ta the fact."

"But how'd it happen?" Robbie asked again, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Your Daddy never told ya?" Luke asked somewhat surprised by the fact.

"Nope, but I never asked him either."

"Why are ya askin' now?"

"I don't know?" Robbie shrugged. "Guess I never gave it any thought 'til now."

Luke laughed at the grownup attitude his nephew was portraying at the moment. "Well," Luke began, "It happened before you were even born, in fact, it happened even before your Daddy met your Momma.

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

Your Daddy and me were cruisin' the back roads in the General. We had just dropped off your Aunt Daisy at work at the Boar's Nest since her jeep was at Cooter's getting some new brakes put on. The weather that day left a lot ta be desired as it started comin' down in buckets, course it had been raining all week. Now normally that wouldn't have slowed your Daddy or me down at all seein' that would be all the excuse we needed ta go muddin' but it's not as easy ta do when ya can't see.

It was when we hit Bear Crossin' road that we ran inta trouble. Ya see the rains had soaked the hills on that road something fierce, and as we were drivin' on through them, one of them hills suddenly let loose and mud and trees started comin' down and comin' down real fast. As I said, I was drivin' but still doin' the speed limit, so when that first tree came down in front of the General, I tried my best ta stop us in time. I swerved ta the left tryin' ta get around it when the movin' mud pushed the General's tires off the road and down the embankment on that left side. All I remember is the General's front end hittin' one of the trees down there causing us ta stop dead in our tracks but the impact was enough ta throw my head against the steerin' wheel.

I remember wakin' up with my head poundin' and leanin' against the steerin' wheel and I knew that I must have hit my head pretty hard for it ta be hurtin' like it did. My ribs were a might tender too, but they were just bruised up a bit. I don't know how long I was out but I felt myself wantin' ta go back ta sleep that is until I heard your Daddy groaning in pain. Pushin' myself off the wheel, I opened my eyes ta check him out but everything was dark. At first I thought that I had been out a lot longer than I was, thinkin' that it was nighttime, but when I rubbed my eyes and nothing changed, I then realized that it wasn't dark out after all, but that I couldn't see. I felt myself starting to panic a bit until I heard your Daddy groaning again. Pushin' my own fears aside, I called out ta your Daddy and found him still sittin' next ta me in the General but by the sound of his voice he was hurtin' pretty bad. When I reached out ta him he was hunched over to his right and I could feel him shakin'.

"Bo, how bad are ya?" My hand was still on his back and I could feel that he was breathin' hard but I just couldn't tell what was wrong.

"M…my arm." I could clearly hear the pain in his voice. "S…stuck between….between the seat and door."

"Can ya get it out?"

"Tried ta but it…it won't budge. Feels like…like it's broken…in more than one place too."

"How'd ya get it stuck in there? I thought that it was the General's front end that hit that tree?"

"It did, but…the mud pushed the General…sideways into another tree…on my door. Nev…never had a chance…ta get my arm…out of the way in time. Happened too fast and now…we're surrounded by mud." I could hear him breathin' tryin' ta stay as calm as he could. "Ya okay, Luke?"

I swallowed not really wantin' ta tell him what was wrong with me. "Yeah, but I got a hell of a headache. I hit my head on the steerin' wheel, ribs are a bit sore too, but doesn't feel like anything's broken."

"Figured as much…when I couldn't…couldn't wake ya. You've been…been out for a while." I just nodded when he told me that. "Hey, you're bleedin'."

I lifted my hand to my head and sure enough I could feel that he was right. "I don't think it's too bad."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah." I sat there not knowing what ta do next since I couldn't see. "How do we get out of this one?"

"Tried ta use…the C.B. but it's not workin'."

"Great."

"Ya gotta…go for help, Luke."

"I can't, Bo."

"Whata mean ya can't? I know we're surrounded…by a lot of mud here…but ya got ta."

"Bo, I…I can't see."

"What?" I could hear the panic in his voice now.

"I said I can't see…I'm blind. Musta hurt myself good when I hit the wheel." I could tell your Daddy was really upset when he didn't answer right away.

"Oh God, Luke, what are we gonna do?"

"I…I don't know? It'll be a while before Jesse realizes that something is wrong and starts lookin' for us and who knows how bad the road is now that the hill gave way."

"Y…yeah."

I don't know what it was that worried me about your Daddy at that time, maybe it was the fact that he getting quiet. "Bo you still with me?" When I didn't get an answer, I felt that panic in my chest risin' once again. With not bein' able ta see, I was startin' to worry that something else was wrong with him. So, I did the only thing I could do, I began ta gently shake him. "Bo! Come on, I need ya here."

"Ahh! Wha'?"

I was never so relieved ta hear your Dad screaming out in pain in my life. "Sorry, Bo. Ya need ta stay awake."

"I'm up, I'm up."

I could hear the pain in his voice and how tired he was getting and I'll tell ya I was scared. I didn't know what ta do ta help him and not being able ta see didn't help me either. "Hey Bo, what was the matter with the radio?" I needed ta keep your Daddy awake and I was hopin' that by makin' him talk ta me would help.

"Sta…static."

"Is the antenna still attached?" I could hear him groaning as he tried ta turn around enough ta see if it was still on the trunk of the General.

"Y…yeah."

"Well if the antenna is attached and it's got power, it should work."

"Told…told ya that I'll I got…was static."

"I know but were still in range of the town and the farm. Coulda been the storm interferin' with the signal."

"Try it then."

I reached out and felt for the cord. Once I found that I pulled on it 'til I found the handset. "What channel are we on?"

I could hear your Daddy movin' around again, tryin' hard not ta groan out. "Chan…channel eleven. Aw man, no wonder…nobody answered. How…how could I…be that stupid?"

"Hey take it easy on yourself. It's not like you're exactly in one piece over there."

"Yeah but…I shoulda checked the channel. Coulda got us…some help along time ago."

"Stop it will ya? We're both in bad shape here and I for one am not gonna yell at ya for not checkin' out what channel the C.B. is on. Hell, I can't even see the radio ta tell what channel it's on."

"Sorry."

I wasn't sure if he was apoligizin' for not checking the channel or feelin' sorry for himself but I knew that he was feelin' bad about me bein' hurt, even though it wasn't his fault. If anyone was ta blame it would be me. I'm the one that ran the car off the road.

"Listen, we need ta work together here in order ta get us some help. I'm gonna change the channel, tell me when I get ta twenty-two." I started spinnin' the knob when your Daddy yelled at me.

"Other way." I quickly changed directions. "Stop."

"Bo, you okay?" I could hear him breathing harder.

"Hurts."

Hearin' that, I reached out and felt for his good hand. "Hang on Buddy. Helps on the way."

I quickly called out ta Uncle Jesse, Cooter, and even Rosco, hopin' that one of them would hear me. It was Uncle Jesse that answered first.

"_Where are ya two? Ya should have been back a while ago."_

"I know. We got caught in a mudslide on Bear Crossin' Road. We were forced off the road and down the embankment."

"_Are ya alright?"_

"Bo's right arm is trapped between the seat and door and he thinks it's broken and I hit my head hard on the steerin' wheel. The General ain't goin' nowhere. We're gonna need some help getting out."

"_Alright, where are ya?"_

"About three miles west from the turn off. Not sure how bad the road is though."

"_Don't ya worry about that. I'll call for some help and we'll get ya out of there."_

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse."

"_Just ya two hang in there. Be there soon. Shepard out."_

I know that I was relieved ta hear that help was on the way. My head was really pounding by then and every little movement was makin' it worse. "Hear that? Helps on the way."

"Ya didn't tell Jesse."

"Tell him what?"

"That ya can't see."

"No need ta worry him any more than we have ta."

"Sure."

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

"Oh yeah, your Dad was mad at me for not telling Uncle Jesse that I couldn't see but I truly believed it was for the best. Besides, there was nothing he could have done anyway."

"So that's how it happened?" Robbie asked as he took another bite of his cookie.

"Yep, that's how it happened."

"But how'd ya get out of there?"

"Well, Uncle Jesse called for help and about twenty minutes later, the fire department, ambulance, Rosco, Cooter, and Jesse all arrived. It took 'em longer ta get ta us because of all the mud. In fact the poor General was buried up ta his fenders in mud. They had ta call in a dozer ta dig him out before they could even get ta us. By that time, your Dad was hurtin' pretty bad and he couldn't feel his hand anymore. Me, my head was pounding but they managed to get me out of the General first so that they could get at your Dad better. It was then that Uncle Jesse found out that I was blind and stayed by my side until the ambulance attendants put me in the ambulance and took off for the hospital. I told him ta stay with your Daddy until they got him out and even though he wanted ta go with me, he finally agreed ta stay."

"What happened ta my Dad?" Robbie asked over a mouthful of cookie.

"Well it was a few hours before I found that out myself. See they'd been runnin' test after test on me ta find out why I couldn't see and it wasn't until they put me in my room that I met up with Uncle Jesse again. In fact the first question out of my mouth was how your Daddy was. Uncle Jesse told me that he was gonna be fine but that he would be hurtin' for a while. He told me your Daddy's arm was broken in three places. Ya see, once we hit that tree, he was thrown back inta his seat and the mud pushed the General around fast enough that his arm got caught between the seat and the door. His whole right arm was in a cast from his shoulder down ta his fingers, sticking out ta the side with his elbow bent just enough so he could walk without taking everyone else out. The worst part your Daddy told me was the support brace he had ta wear around his waist. There was a metal rod attached ta the waistband that helped ta hold his arm in the air. Said it was the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever worn. He also said he felt like Frankenstein's monster walkin' around like that."

Robbie giggled at the image of his Dad knocking everyone down by hitting them with his cast. "But what about you? Ain't there anything that they coulda done for ya?"

"'Fraid not," Luke sighed. "At first they thought that maybe it was caused by a part of my brain swelling because of the hit I took ta the head. But when the swelling went down, nothing changed. After awhile, one of the doctors told me that they knew what was wrong with me, had something to do with the nerves sending the pictures to my brain, but there was no way of repairing the damage. I do remember sitting in the hospital room being angry and scared at the fact that I would be forever blind."

"You were scared?" Robbie asked in astonishment. "I don't think I've ever seen you or Daddy bein' scared."

"Sure I was scared. It's a big deal not being able ta see."

"I guess, but ya would never know it by watchin' ya."

"Well ya have ta remember that I've been practicin' at it for quite some time now. I wasn't so good at it when it first happened."

"Really?" Robbie asked as he shifted in his chair again.

"Yeah, really. Because I was so scared, that when I was in the hospital I would end up throwing things at the wall and yelling at the nurses, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, basically anyone that came ta see me. In the end everyone realized that I wasn't angry with them but that I was just scared at the fact that I was blind and that was my way of coping with it at the moment. The only person that I didn't yell at was your Daddy and that's because it wasn't until we were leaving the hospital three days later that I met up with him again, and I was so glad ta know he was alright that I didn't have the heart ta be angry with him."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing I was still feelin' guilty about getting him hurt, and another thing, I quickly learned that your Daddy was havin' a harder time doing things than I was."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well the first night that we were home, we soon discovered that your Daddy wasn't able ta do…anything."

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

"So Bo, how does it feel ta be home again?"

"Feels good. Maybe I can actually get some sleep tonight."

"That would be nice, not being woken up every two hours just ta see if I would wake up from my concussion."

"There is that. Actually, the thing I don't understand is why the nurses had ta wake me up every night just ta give me a sleeping pill?"

"They did that?"

"Yeah they did. Hey Luke, how are ya really doin'?" His tone suddenly changed from relieve to worry and I could tell that you're Daddy was probably just as scared as I was because I couldn't see anymore. I almost lost it when I felt his good arm wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me a little closer ta him. "Luke?"

"Oh sorry. I guess ya could say that I'm scared Bo, and I don't know how I'm gonna get through this, but…"

"But nothin', Luke. Ya know that I'll be with ya the whole way, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And let's not forget about Uncle Jesse and Daisy. Between the two of them, we're gonna be so spoiled."

I couldn't help but laugh. You're Daddy was right, those two did spoil us, but not as bad as they could have. "I know that y'all will be around ta help me get through this, but what can I do? I can't see ta help with the farm work, I can't even help Daisy with the house work. I can only imagine what the laundry would look like if I tried ta help." I felt your Daddy squeeze me tighter as he laughed at my small joke.

"Probably no worse than if ya could see it."

"True."

"Listen Luke, I know this is gonna be hard on ya but if we take it a day at a time, we'll get through it. Just ya wait. You'll be doin' things that ya never dreamed possible."

"Thanks Bo."

"You're welcome." I smiled when I heard him yawning. "Hey ya know I hate ta admit this but I am kinda tired. Think I'll go ta bed."

"Sounds like a good idea. Can ya lead the way?"

"Sure if ya help me up."

After letting Uncle Jesse know where we were going, together, the two of us managed ta get ourselves ta our bedroom without your Daddy damaging the walls too badly with his cast and me runnin' into all the doorframes. It wasn't until we got into the room that he realized his first problem. I was slowly getting myself undressed when I heard a very large sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't get my shirt off."

"I thought Daisy took the right sleeve off ta make it easier?"

"She did but that's not the problem. I can't undo the buttons with my left hand."

"Well come here. I'll undo 'em."

I quickly stood up as your Daddy came over, found the buttons on his shirt, and undid them for him. I also helped him ta remove the brace and ta take the shirt off. Even though your Aunt Daisy had already removed the right sleeve so that his shirt would fit over the cast, he still had troubles trying ta get the shirt itself off. After a quick tug on the remaining sleeve, I helped him ta remove the shirt all together and threw it on the floor by the end of his bed…at least that's where I think I threw it.

"Uh Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I seem ta have another problem."

"What's that?"

"My jeans?"

It took me a moment ta realize what he meant by that…his fly. "Oh. Well…uh…I guess I can help with that too." Moving back in front of him, he guided my hands down ta his fly and I helped him ta unbuckle his belt, unbutton his jeans, and to unzip them.

"Ya know I might be better off wearing sweatpants for awhile." I could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Might not be a bad idea." I coughed as I tried to hold in a laugh imagining how much worse he would feel if it was your Aunt Daisy that was helpin' him.

After getting the brace back on him and settling him into bed, and me getting changed out of my own jeans and shirt, it was a short time later and the two of us were both finally asleep. A while later, I woke up ta the sound of your Daddy callin' out my name. When I first opened my eyes, I thought that the room was way too dark until I remembered that it wasn't the room. I then heard your Daddy call out ta me again with a little more desperation in his voice.

"What's the matter, Bo?"

"I need your help."

"Help? What's goin' on?" I nearly fell out of bed tryin' ta get ta your Daddy's side.

"I'm stuck."

"How can ya be stuck?"

"You try sleepin' with a fifty pound cast on your whole arm and don't expect ta have a problem." I could hear the frustration in his voice, especially when I accidentally laughed out loud. "It's not funny, Luke!"

"Sorry Bo. Just wasn't expectin' ta hear that you're stuck. Where are ya?" See, when he went ta sleep he was sitting up with a bunch of pillows behind him but somehow during the night, he managed ta wiggle his way down the bed and get himself tangled in the covers. The only arm he had free was the one in the cast and that one wasn't about ta bend anytime soon. Finally getting him free and sitting him back up, I sat down on the side of his bed and reached out my hand, placing it on his good arm. "Ya okay now?"

"Yeah, much better. I'm sorry, Luke."

I was surprised ta hear him apologizin' for something so silly. "What do you have ta be sorry for?"

It took him a moment before he answered. "Here ya are goin' through one of the biggest adjustments of your life and I'm only makin' it harder on ya."

The confession threw me for a loop when I heard it. "Wait a minute, you're not doin' anything wrong here, Bo. Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizin' ta you."

"Me? What for?"

"For getting ya hurt in the first place."

"You didn't do it on purpose, Luke. It was an accident."

"Still, I was the one that was drivin'. I should have been able ta handle the General better than that."

"Ya did the best ya could under the circumstances."

"No I didn't."

"Yes ya did. Luke, we were caught in a mudslide and it was movin' too fast. Even if I was drivin' we still would have ended up slidin' down that embankment."

"But _I_ got ya hurt."

"No ya didn't. I just couldn't stop myself from bouncin' around enough ta keep my arm from getting crushed between the seat and the door. Besides, maybe if _I_ had been drivin', you might not be blind right now."

Now that comment really threw me, especially hearing the guilt in his voice. "Wait a minute? You're feelin' guilty because ya weren't drivin' and I'm feelin' guilty because I was? We're something else ya know that?"

"What do ya mean?"

"We're both feelin' guilty about not keepin' the other safe. Listen Bo, I'll tell ya right up front that I'm not happy about being blind, but I'm more upset because you got hurt."

"But Luke…"

"No Bo, I was drivin' and I should have been able ta do something. Now before ya say anything else, I'll tell ya this. I'm gonna do all that I can ta help ya 'til you're healed up enough ta do things on your own again. Once you're better, I'll then start worrying about what I'm gonna do. So ya might as well get use ta the idea that I'm gonna be stickin' ta you like glue for the next couple of months."

"Okay, okay, you'll be my shadow for awhile. I think I can live with that. Just hope I don't accidentally clobber ya with this cast."

**Chapter 2**

"I could hear the smile on your Dad's voice, but little did I realize what he had in mind for me. If I had known then what I know now, well let's just say that things would have come out differently."

"What do ya mean?" Robbie asked as he took another cookie.

"Your Daddy formed a plan, a sneaky plan mind ya, ta help me while I was helping him and he had Uncle Jesse and Daisy helpin' him too," Luke said with a smile. "The sad part is I didn't even realize that any of them was shuckin' and jivin' me until awhile later."

"Shuckin' and jivin'? What's that mean?"

"It means your Daddy, Uncle Jesse, and Aunt Daisy tricked me good without me even knowin' it."

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

The following mornin' we both got up later than we normally do. Ya see Uncle Jesse thought that we both needed ta rest after the car accident and that he didn't want us ta be doin' too much around the farm yet, not that either of us really could. Between he and Daisy, they managed ta get the morning chores done but Jesse had already made arrangements for one of our other cousins ta come over and help for a few weeks.

Once we got up, we ended up doing stuff for each other. As embarrassing as it was for him, I helped your Daddy get washed up and dressed, sweatpants instead of jeans, since he couldn't use his arm and he had ta be careful not ta get the cast wet. In turn, he waited for me while I took a shower, stayin' close by in case I needed some help and then he helped me ta pick my clothes out since I couldn't tell what color was what. Since neither of us was confident enough ta use a razor, we both decided that mustaches and beards would be the new trend for us Duke boys. We figured since Uncle Jesse looked good in one, why not us, but your Aunt Daisy disagreed and volunteered ta help us both with that.

The two of us then managed ta get ourselves ta the kitchen where Daisy fixed us both heapin' portions of breakfast. It was quickly discovered that neither one of us was any good at feedin' ourselves. You're Daddy had a hard time 'cause he wasn't used ta usin' his left hand and me because I couldn't even see the plate let alone the food that was on it. So Aunt Daisy came up with a solution to both our problems for breakfast at least. She made up sandwiches usin' the eggs, bacon, and biscuits with some melted cheese ta help it all stick together. Ta this day, your Daddy still prefers his breakfast that way.

Later on, your Daddy, not being the type ta just sit around and do nothing, decided that he wanted ta take a walk around the farm, just for somethin' ta do. He quickly talked me inta comin' along and both of us managed ta make it ta the barn and back without stumblin' too much or fallin' down. But unfortunately for him, his arm started botherin' him enough that he had ta take some of the pain pills the doctor prescribed. It wasn't too long after that that he was asleep in Uncle Jesse's chair since that was probably the most comfortable place for him.

So as I sat there beginnin' to feel sorry for myself, I felt Aunt Daisy come over and slip her arms around my shoulders. "Hey handsome, got a few minutes ta spare ta help me with the laundry?"

"The laundry? You want me ta help ya with the laundry?" I couldn't help but think about what your Daddy and I had just talked about the night before.

I heard her chuckle at my surprise. "Not doin' it, silly. Just help me hang it on the line."

"Oh…well I guess I could do that if ya lead the way."

"My pleasure, cousin. Come on." I felt her grab my hands and pull me off of the couch ta lead me outside, stopping only long enough ta pick up the laundry basket. She led me ta where the clotheslines were and showed me where she placed the basket full of clothes. "Okay sugar. Let's get started."

I felt around in the basket and managed to pull out one of my shirts. I knew it was mine since it still had both sleeves but then a horrible thought occurred ta me. "Uh Daisy, please tell me that none of your stuff is in here?"

Her laughter rang through the yard and I felt my face turn red from embarrassment. I realized then that I was glad I didn't laugh out loud the night before when I was helpin' your Daddy with his jeans. "Don't worry, Luke. I already have my stuff hangin' so there's no chance of ya getting your hands on it." I hid the sigh of relief I made from her. "Besides, what's the difference between me hangin' your unmentionables compared ta you hangin' mine?"

"Well, uh, well…it's just different, that's all."

"How so?"

I could tell that she was having way too much fun with this situation. "It just is, okay?"

"Okay, okay. You're right though, it is different."

I couldn't help but get caught up in her laughter. "Just do me a favor and don't make me hang your laundry, or I will get revenge by doing your laundry by myself. Who knows what will come out of that ole washer."

"Luke Duke, don't ya even dare think about that." I could tell that I made her think twice about tryin' ta trick me, 'cause she knew that I would do it too.

After lunch was finished, your Daddy managed ta keep me busy doin' things with him or for him, depending on what he was up ta, and after we were finished doin' whatever he could think of, we were both kinda worn out. We had finally made our way ta the porch, when your Daddy decided he wanted ta listen ta some music and begged me ta play my guitar. At first I was reluctant about playin', thinkin' I wouldn't be able ta since I couldn't see the strings, but he continued ta pester me until I finally gave in. Havin' won that battle, he handed me my guitar and I quickly tuned it up. I played the first song that came ta my mind and soon the two of us were singin' along. It wasn't until after we stopped ta eat supper that I realized what he did…showed me that I could still do something even though I couldn't see. I'll give him credit, he can be sneaky when he wants ta be and he sure was sneaky over the next few days.

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

"So how else did Daddy trick ya?" Robbie asked sipping on his milk. "You said that he was bein' sneaky."

"Oh he was sneaky all right," Luke said with a smile. "See, it had been several days since we got home from the hospital and I was getting more and more frustrated with not being able ta see. What made it worse for me was our cousin Jeb finally arrived ta help out with the farm work. I wanted ta be able ta do the things that I used ta do but since I couldn't do them any more, I found myself getting angry at everyone again, even your Daddy."

"Ya got mad at him too? Wow!"

"Yeah wow. I knew that none of them were doin' anything wrong but every time that they tried ta help me or tell me that everything would be okay, I would lose it and start yellin' at 'em."

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

One morning after I helped him get washed up and dressed, your Daddy was waitin' for me ta finish getting dressed so's that we could head out ta breakfast. He was just sittin' there on his bed as we talked back and forth like always, when he told me that I had missed a button on my shirt. I lost it. I just started yellin' at him ta leave me alone and I could tell right away that I hurt his feelings 'cause he got real quiet after that. I then heard him as he got up and left the room and I found myself sittin' back down on my bed cursin' myself for being so stupid. Don't ask me why I did that ta him 'cause ta this day I still don't know why.

After about fifteen minutes of brooding, I carefully made my way out of our room and inta the kitchen, a trip that I found harder ta do since it was one of the few times that I had ta do it by myself. I heard Uncle Jesse and Daisy movin' around there finishing up cookin' breakfast. As I entered the room, I could feel them starin' at me and I knew that they were wonderin' what happened between your Daddy and me.

"Where's Bo?"

"He's outside. Was lookin' like a whipped pup too. What happened?"

I could hear the concern in Uncle Jesse's voice but there was no condemnation. "I happened. I blew up at him for no reason what so ever."

"Aw Luke…"

"Now Daisy don't ya start. I know I shouldn't have done it."

"Well you're gonna hear it anyway." I felt her come over ta me and wrap her arms around me. "I just wanted ta tell ya we understand that you're frustrated, but ya can't keep takin' it out on all of us, especially Bo. He's feelin' pretty helpless right now too." I cringed at her soft scolding. "You've got every right ta be angry but just try not ta take it out on Bo."

"I know Daisy. I just don't know why I'm feelin' like this and I know that I've been takin' it out on all of ya…I'm sorry."

"We know ya are, Luke," Uncle Jesse told me as he came over, also givin' me a hug. "But just remember that we love ya and we'll help ya if ya let us."

"Thanks." Just then I heard the back door slam shut.

"Hey everyone. Okay ta come in?" I heard Jeb stop in his tracks when he saw us all standin' there.

Uncle Jesse pulled away ta look at him. "Come on in, Jeb. Breakfast is ready."

"Great!"

"Hey Jeb, have ya seen Bo?" I knew what I needed ta do but I needed ta know where your Daddy was first.

"Uh yeah, he's out in the barn moping around in there. Something happen?"

"Yeah, me and my big mouth." I answered as I made my way outside.

"Hey, need any help?" Jeb asked as I went by. I found myself stopping, tryin' ta control the anger that seemed ta just popped up out of nowhere.

"Naw, I'll be fine." I headed out the door and carefully made my way ta the barn, only ta run into was one of the goats that wanted some attention. After pushin' him out of the way, I finally made my way ta the barn door and stopped. I could hear your Daddy sittin' on one of the bales of hay just ta the right of the door. I made my way over and managed ta sit down next ta him without actually sittin' on him. "Hey."

"Hey."

I could hear that he was still upset about what happened earlier. "Uh, I want ta apologize for yellin' at ya this mornin'."

"Ya do, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. I know that ya were only tryin' ta help and for some reason it just set me off. I don't know why but it just did." We both sat there quietly for a few moments. "I take that back, I guess I do know why. I guess I'm just angry about not being able ta do anything that I'm takin' my anger out on all of ya."

"What do ya mean not bein' able ta do anything? Who do ya think has been helpin' me this past week?"

"I haven't really done anything ta help ya, Bo."

"Oh sure ya haven't." Sarcasm was drippin' in his voice. "Ya only help me get dressed, cleaned up, help me ta get out of Uncle Jesse's chair. Yeah, you're right. Ya haven't done anything for me at all. I wish I was as helpless as ya are now."

"Bo…"

"If ya would stop bein' such a stubborn jackass, ya might see all the things that ya have been doin'." I sat there for a few moments just starin' at the ground when I suddenly started to chuckle. "What are ya laughin' about?"

"Are ya gonna continue ta talk ta me like that or are ya gonna tell me how you're really feelin'?"

I heard him laugh at my feeble attempt to lighten the mood we were in. "Well if ya really want, I won't hold back next time."

"Oh, ya think that there's gonna be a next time?"

"With you, there sure will be. Ya forget I know ya pretty well."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"Sounds good ta me." We were both heading out the barn when he suddenly stopped. "Hey, how'd ya get out here anyhow?"

"I walked."

"By yourself?"

Suddenly the thought that I actually came out here by myself hit me. "Yeah, I did."

"See, ya aren't as helpless as ya thought ya were."

"Either that or the it's because you've dragged me out here everyday 'cause ya were bored."

"I guess I helped ya for once."

"Ya sure did." Throwin' my arm around his shoulder the two of us headed back ta the house.

Lunch came and went. Jeb was doin' some plowin' in the back forty, your Daddy was in Uncle Jesse's chair waitin' ta fall asleep due ta the pain pills he had taken earlier, so Uncle Jesse had me go with him ta mend some of the fences. When he heard that we were going, your Daddy tried ta get up, but Uncle Jesse was adamant that he stay behind and get some rest, seeing that he was basically asleep already. I heard Aunt Daisy telling him as we were leavin' that if he rested, she would make an apple pie for dessert ta which he wholeheartedly agreed.

As Uncle Jesse and I rode along in the old truck, I could tell he was thinkin' about things and worrying ta boot. "I'm gonna be okay, Uncle Jesse."

"I know ya are." I could hear him shifting in his seat. "But ya can't expect me not ta worry about you and Bo."

"Bo's gonna be fine too, we both will be. It just might take me a little longer ta get use ta things."

His sigh told me that he wasn't convinced about my mindset. "It's just…things are gonna be a lot harder for ya now and I'm worried about ya."

"I know ya are. I can't say that I'm not scared, Uncle Jesse. Hell, I'm more scared about being blind than I was when I was in Nam. At least there, even though the enemy was sneaky, I still knew what ta expect when it came down ta fightin' a battle. This…this battle, the enemy has already won and I'm just tryin' my best ta escape and make it home safely."

"Now I wouldn't say that the enemy has already won, Luke. There're still things out there that ya can do. Ya just need to figure out what those things are."

"And how do I do that when I can't even take care of myself?"

"What do ya mean can't take care of yourself? The way I see it, you and Bo were doin' pretty good at helpin' each other out."

"That's because Bo's the one who's doin' most of the work."

"Now don't give me that." I could hear the anger filterin' in through Uncle Jesse's voice. "That boy is practically helpless right now with that arm the way it is. Daisy and I haven't had much of a chance ta even help him 'cause you're practically doin' everythin' for him."

"All I'm doin' is being another hand for him."

"And he's bein' your eyes for ya right now until you can learn to compensate for your missing eyesight. The point is that you're still doin' things whether or not ya even realize it and you're doin' them well too." I guess my silence to his point made him even madder. "Now I know that you're still feelin' guilty about Bo getting hurt but Bo told me what happened and there was nothin' that ya coulda done ta change the outcome of the situation. I know that's why you're so gung-ho about helpin' him but if ya would stop and look, you'd see that you've been helpin' yourself as well."

"But I can't even see!"

"Who says ya need ta see ta be able ta do things?" You've done so much for Bo these last few days while being blind…"

"I know, I know and believe me, he's made sure that I know about it too." I couldn't help but smile about the morning's conversation.

"Maybe we could get ya some help, ya know ta relearn how ta do some of the things that ya used ta."

"And how do we afford that, what with the medical expenses we have right now?"

"Now don't ya be worrying about how we would pay for it. I'd mortgage the farm again if I have ta so that ya could learn how ta do things by yourself again."

"I appreciate the offer, Uncle Jesse, but I can't let ya do that. I'll just have ta learn ta do things on my own that's all. Thanks ta Bo, I already know how ta make my way ta the barn from the house."

"Well that's good ta hear."

"I just have ta remember ta watch out for wayward goats along the way." His chuckle told me he was feelin' better now that we had a chance ta talk and so was I.

**Chapter 3**

"But ya still didn't tell me how my Daddy was able ta trick ya," Robbie said as he sat back in his chair with yet another cookie in his hand.

"I'm getting to that," Luke smiled back. "Gee, your just as impatient as your Daddy." Robbie couldn't help but giggle at that statement. "It was a couple of days later that the real shuckin' and jivin' started. The whole family had set me up and I never knew it was comin'."

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

Jeb and your Daddy had driven inta town ta pick up some supplies for Uncle Jesse and check on the General. Seems the poor ole boy was caked with mud both underneath him and in the engine and Cooter told us it would be a couple more days until he got the dents pounded back out and got him cleaned and tuned up too. So while they were gone, I was sittin' there mopin' on the couch, while waitin' for Uncle Jesse ta come and get me so that I could help him with the things that he wanted ta do in the back forty. Even though I was still helpin' your Daddy take care of himself, I found myself getting moodier and moodier every day since the accident. I'm not sure what really was the cause of my new attitude, but for some reason it was getting harder for me ta cope with bein' blind. Even though I was tryin' hard ta relearn stuff on my own, it seemed like the simplest tasks that I used ta take for granted now seemed impossible ta do. Even something as simple as walkin' through the house by myself always ended up with me runnin' inta something, either with me breakin' something or hurtin' myself.

Since I was just sittin' there, Aunt Daisy managed to pull me off of the couch and ta help her hang the laundry while we both chatted back and forth about unimportant things. It was then I heard Uncle Jesse's pickup comin' up the driveway. Both of us stopped what we were doin' when your Daddy got out and shouted a greeting at us.

"Hey Luke, Daisy, look who's here." I felt kinda awkward not knowin' who was here with Bo and Jeb. "Daisy, ya remember Mary Beth Winters from when we went ta school together, don't ya?

"I sure do. It's so good ta see ya again, Mary Beth." Apparently, Aunt Daisy had met her before.

"Nice to see you again, Daisy, but it's not Winters anymore. It's Masters."

"Well congratulations, Sugar. That's so wonderful ta hear."

"Thanks."

"Mary Beth, this is my cousin Luke. He was in the Marines when we were still in school."

"Uh yeah, nice ta meet ya, Mary Beth."

"Glad to meet you, Luke."

I was a little put off when I held out my hand and she didn't take it. Immediately my mind took it as she being rude and not liking people with handicaps. But when Uncle Jesse came out of the house to greet her, she acted totally different.

"Well there Mary Beth, it's so good ta see ya again. I haven't seen ya since you and Bo graduated."

"Uncle Jesse, it's so nice to see you too."

I could tell that she had hugged Uncle Jesse when his shoulder muffled her voice. "You're lookin' good girl. You've grown up nicely."

"Oh Uncle Jesse, you're too kind."

I heard your Daddy laughin' at Mary Beth's remark. "Now don't ya be arguin' with Uncle Jesse. He knows what he's talkin' about."

"And I'll verify that he's tellin' the truth too," Jeb said in agreement.

"Now stop it all of you, you're makin' me blush."

"Red cheeks sure look good on ya," your Daddy chuckled. "Come on into the house and get something ta eat. I know that ya had to have missed your lunch."

"I did and I'm starving."

"I'll get your bags," I heard Jeb offer.

"Uh, hey Bo, ya got a minute?" I asked as I heard everyone startin' ta walk away.

"Yeah sure, Luke. Go on inside everyone. We'll be right there. What's up Luke?"

"How come ya never said we was getting company?"

"I did. Jenny called yesterday and I asked Uncle Jesse if it was alright for her to stay here for a few days."

"Ya never told me!"

"I'm sorry Luke, I thought I did. Guess I was so excited about seein' her again, I kinda forgot."

"Well next time tell me will ya?"

"What are ya getting so angry about? She's my friend and I did ask Uncle Jesse first."

I angrily ran my hand through my hair as I started pacing. I was angry but not at your Daddy. I guess just being angry was the norm for me lately. Having Mary Beth in the house really wasn't a problem, it just seemed ta be an inconvenient time for me. It wasn't until your Daddy put his hand on my shoulder ta stop me that I finally heard him.

"What?"

"I said stop or you're gonna run into the truck." I reached out with my hand and sure enough the truck was sitting right there in front of me.

"I'm sorry Bo. I don't know why I'm actin' like this. I'm not mad at ya for lettin' your friend stay here. In fact I don't know why I'm mad at all."

"It's okay Luke. I sorta know how ya feel about not bein' able ta do anything that ya used ta. Heck, with my arm the way it is, ya seemed ta be able ta do more than I can."

"I don't know about that."

"You've been a great help for me these last few weeks. I sure hate ta think how different things would be if I had ta rely on Daisy ta help me."

I couldn't help but chuckle or should I say snort at his comment. "Come on. Let's get inside so that ya can visit your friend."

"Stick around Luke, you'll like her a lot."

"I don't know about that. She didn't shake my hand when I offered it ta her."

"Oh well, don't let that get ta ya, she's like that with everyone."

We both headed inside and soon we were gathered around the kitchen table. After awhile, Jeb, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy got up ta finish the chores that they were doin' and that left your Daddy and me with Mary Beth. I was just about ta excuse myself from the table when your Daddy got up and poured us each another cup of coffee.

"Uh, hey, you two stay here for a minute. I want ta get something." Before either Mary Beth or I could say anything, I heard him take off down the hall towards our bedroom, his cast hittin' against the wall as he went. The silence between us was quite awkward.

"Uh, so you've known Bo since high school?"

"Yeah, we were in some of the same classes together and he would usually help me with my work."

"Bo would help you?"

I was taken aback by the anger in her voice. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Uh sorry, no offence, it's just that we practically had ta sit on Bo just ta get him ta get his own homework done."

I suddenly heard her chuckle. "Oh yeah, I heard about those stories too."

We both just sat there for a few moments, neither one of us saying anything as I fiddled with my coffee cup. "Uh Mary Beth, could ya pass the sugar?"

"I'd love to but I can't."

"What do ya mean ya can't?" I was suddenly starting ta get very annoyed with your Daddy's friend.

"That's just it, I can't. I'm blind, Luke. I don't know where it is."

Her confession hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat there stunned for a few moments before I could even say anything. "Y…you're blind?"

"Yep. Didn't Bo tell you?"

"Uh no, he conveniently forgot ta mention that ta me too." I sighed in frustration that your Daddy had set me up that way.

"Don't be too hard on him Luke, he was only trying to help you." I could hear the sympathy in Mary Beth's voice and I didn't like it on bit.

"Yeah well, he can take his help…"

"Luke?" Your Daddy had just come back inta the kitchen and I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Kinda forgot ta tell me about Mary Beth bein' blind too, didn't ya Bo?"

I heard him sit in the chair that he was usin' earlier. "Uh well, ya see, when Mary Beth and I first met she was already blind so I guess I really didn't even think about her bein' different."

"Ya mean blind like me?"

"Yeah, blind like you. You're still the same Luke Duke that I grew up with. So what if ya can't see. Ya can still do things ya know."

"Like what? How can someone like me even do anything?"

"It's simple really." Mary Beth's announcement quickly stopped the argument that was beginning ta take place between me and your Daddy. "From what Bo's told me, you already can do a lot of things already."

"Like what?"

"Luke, do we have ta go through all of this again?" When I just sat there not sayin' anything, I heard you're Daddy sigh in frustration. "All right, let's see, ya help me ta get dressed every morning and evening and together we get the eggs for Uncle Jesse."

"But you're doin' most of the work, Bo."

"No I'm not. Luke, with this cast on, I can't even put my shirt on let alone button it. You even help Daisy by hanging the clothes on the line and by dusting and sweeping the house for her. You're out in the barn with Uncle Jesse helpin' to muck out Maudine's stall and you went with Jeb ta fix one of the fences yesterday. Basically all I do is sit around wishin' I could do as much as you."

"Yeah but I'm not really doin' anything worth while around here."

"Sure ya are. I just told ya ya were. Why are ya bein' pig headed about this?"

"You just don't understand, Bo. What good am I around here when I can't even see?"

"You'd be surprised at what you're capable of doing, Luke." I quickly turned my attention to Mary Beth.

"What do ya mean?"

"Sounds to me that you've already learned how to do a lot of things, things that may not seem important to you but are to everyone else. Luke, I know what you're going through. I felt the same way after I lost my sight. I was fifteen years old and I felt like that it was the end of the world; that nobody understood what I was going through. I was angry with everyone, even the most important people in my life just because they could see and I couldn't. I was also very scared. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. What bothered me the most though was that I couldn't read anymore. That was one of the most important things in my life. I would read anything that I could get my hands on but suddenly that was taken away from me."

"What did ya do?" I couldn't help but listen and wonder about her as she told me her story.

"It wasn't until my parents took me to a special school where I could learn how to get around, how to take care of myself, and most importantly, how to read. I was taught how to read Braille and that one thing changed my life for the better. I can now sit down and read books once again."

"But how does that help me? My family can't afford ta send me away somewhere just so that I can learn all that."

"They don't have to."

"What do ya mean?"

"My husband I run a school where we teach others who are blind how to function in the real world. When Bo called me last week and told me about how you were becoming more and more frustrated about things, I quickly agreed to help you. I'm willing to come here a couple days a week and teach you the same things that you would learn at our school."

"I can't let ya do that."

"You have no choice in the matter, Luke, I already agreed to do it. When I come here, I'll be staying here at the farm so that I can teach you how to do things that a sighted person can do, and when I'm back in Atlanta teaching at the school, I'll leave very explicit instructions on what I want you to practice on until the next time I'm here."

"Don't ya worry about him not doin' his homework while your gone, Mary Beth. I'll make sure he does it."

"This coming from the kid that almost failed ninth grade math 'cause he wouldn't sit still long enough ta do his homework."

"Hey, I've become a little more responsible since ninth grade."

"Not much." I wasn't too happy with the idea of someone coming in ta teach me how ta function again, but I'm very grateful that your Daddy helped me the way he did.

**Chapter 4**

"Daddy did that?"

"Yep and it was a good thing he did too. Between him and Mary Beth, I soon started ta learn how ta do things on my own again. The best part about Mary Beth comin' out ta the farm was that I had someone who understood what I was going through. For part of my lesson time we would sit and talk about how I was feelin' and I found out that bein' angry was a normal thing for a person ta go through when they lose their sight mostly because they were afraid of the unknown. But within a few weeks I was able ta do things that I never thought I would be able ta do, like feedin' myself without making a major mess, and walkin' through the house without knockin' everything over, and eventually, the anger started subsiding and I wasn't yellin' at everyone like I had been. Mary Beth even had Jeb drive us inta town so that I could learn how ta walk with a stick without trippin' over all the curbs. Rosco tried ta give me a ticket that day saying that I was usin' a dangerous weapon, that is until Mary Beth pointed out that she would have her lawyers all over him if he tried ta. I think that was the fastest I ever seen Rosco back down. By the time she was done with him, he was willin' to have Flash be my seein' eye dog."

"I didn't think Flash could even move let alone lead ya somewhere?" Robbie asked in a serious tone.

"Couldn't back then either," Luke laughed back. "Especially when Rosco carried her everywhere he went."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, slowly things got better for me and between your Daddy and Mary Beth, I gradually learned how ta do things without bein' able ta see. Several weeks went by and Mary Beth not only taught me how ta do things but the rest of the family as well. I learned how ta walk around strange places usin' the stick and I also learned how ta identify things just by feelin' them. She also taught me how ta read Braille. That probably was the most frustratin' thing about our lessons. I felt like I was back in school again and just learnin' the alphabet."

"Just like me?" Robbie perked up as he heard that comment, as he snagged another cookie.

"Yep, just like you," Luke grinned. "But it was the rest of the family that also had a lot ta learn. Mary Beth made sure everyone understood that ya couldn't leave things just lyin' around like we were used ta doin', which was probably the hardest thing for your Daddy ta understand, that was until I tripped on one of his boots. Luckily I didn't get hurt but it sure was scary not knowing what I was gonna land on. Ta help me be able ta dress myself without relyin' on your Daddy so much, Mary Beth had Aunt Daisy sew different shaped tags into my clothes. Ya see, each shape meant a different color, red was a circle, blue was a square, and so on. With your Daddy and Uncle Jesse's help, they kept leadin' me around the farm so that I soon learned where everything was, and Jeb helped me come up with ways of doin' some of the chores that I used ta be able ta do. With all of us workin' together, I was soon able ta learn how ta get around and how ta take care of myself, and between your Daddy, Jeb, and Cooter, I also learned how ta work on the General's engine by feel and sound."

"Wow, you can do that?" Robbie asked in awe.

"Yep. Ta this day, it still frustrates your Daddy when I can figure out what's wrong with the engine just by listenin' to it."

"So what happened next? Did ya graduate from school?"

Luke couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Well sorta. After awhile, there wasn't much that Mary Beth could teach me here at the farm anymore so I started goin' ta her school in Atlanta twice a week. By that time, your Daddy's arm was out of his cast and he was able ta do more things on his own again. So between him and Jeb, they would drive me there and back but little did I know that they weren't doin' it out of the kindness of their hearts."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, at the school there were a couple of young, beautiful ladies volunteerin' there," Luke said with a smile. "Ya see, while I was busy learnin' how ta do things on my own, your Daddy and Jeb were busy makin' time with a couple of those pretty ladies."

"Who were they?" Robbie asked suspiciously, suddenly not liking the story.

"Well, turns out ya know both of them pretty well," Luke grinned back.

"Who?" Robbie demanded, bursting at the seams to find out.

"Well, Jeb just so happened ta meet and fall in love with the girl named Jo Ann."

"Aunt Jo Ann?" Robbie asked in disbelief.

"Yup, Aunt Jo Ann," Luke laughed as he heard the boy's amazement. "And your Daddy also happened ta fall in love with the girl he was seeing down there."

"Who was it?" Robbie questioned as he climbed on to his knees and leaned on the table.

"Your Momma," Luke chuckled again.

"Momma?"

"That's right."

"I didn't know that," Robbie said in amazement, relieved that his uncle finally told him. "What about you? Did you meet Aunt Linda there too?"

"Actually, I met your Aunt Linda when I went with your Daddy ta his physical therapy sessions after he got his cast off his arm. She was the one that was helpin' your Daddy ta get better."

"Wow! That's pretty neat the way y'all met," Robbie said with a grin on his face. "I don't think I'll ever get married though, 'cause most the girls I know are dumb and only want ta play with dolls and stuff like that. They don't know anything about cars and bikes and baseball and good stuff like that."

Luke did his best to hide the smirk on his face. "Well now, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. A few years from now and you're gonna find out that girls can be pretty special and fun too."

Just then the back door opened and in walked Luke's wife Linda holding their wiggling, two year old son, Danny. "Luke Duke, just what kind of stories are ya tellin' Robbie now?" Linda asked as she handed the squirming toddler to her husband.

"Just the truth," Luke said as he gave Danny a kiss and a hug. "Hey there big guy."

"I heard what ya were tellin' him. What else were ya two talkin' about?"

"Uncle Luke was tellin' me why he couldn't see and how you and him and Momma and Daddy met," Robbie said in an excited voice.

Linda stopped and stared at her keyed up nephew and the jar of cookies on the table. "Just how many cookies have you had, Robbie?" Linda asked, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Only five," he answered with an innocent look on his face.

"Five! Luke Duke ya should know better than letting him have five cookies before supper."

"Hey, how was I ta know he took five? I'm blind, remember?"

"Yeah, like I believe that old excuse, plowboy," Linda said sarcastically. "That one hasn't work any other time, why should it work now?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "'Cause I love ya so much?"

"Nice try again," she said as she kissed the top of his head while grabbing the cookie jar. "Where's Jessie, Jr.?" Linda asked, wondering where their seven-year-old son was.

"He's out in the barn mucking out Maudine's stall for Uncle Jesse. He had something ta take care of so he asked if Jessie, Jr. would be able ta do it for him."

"As long as he's not tryin' ta drive off in the truck again," Linda sighed as she handed Danny a cookie. "I still can't believe that his Uncle Bo tried ta teach him and Robbie how ta drive."

"Hey I thought that you said no cookies before supper?" Luke asked in mock astonishment as he heard Danny taking a bite out of his cookie.

"He's gotta keep up with his big cousin here doesn't he?" Linda answered with a smile on her voice, as she ruffled Danny's curly, brown hair.

Just then the back door opened again and in walked Uncle Jesse, Bo, who was carrying his one-year-old daughter Rebecca, Bo's wife Jenny, who was carrying Rebecca's twin sister, Martha, followed closely by Jesse, Jr., who immediately spied the cookies that his little brother and cousin were eating. Sighing, Linda took down the cookie jar and handed the rest of the children their own cookie.

"Cookies before supper?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"Why not?" Linda answered. "Luke here has already given Robbie five of them."

"Luke!" Jenny cried out.

"What's wrong with that?" Bo asked with the same innocent look that Robbie used earlier, before snagging his own cookie.

"You two, you're never gonna grow up are ya?" Jenny sighed at their united front.

"And ya wouldn't want us any other way," Bo smiled back.

"So what's the occasion?" Luke asked as he realized that everyone was now in the house.

"Uh, Uncle Jesse and I got something we want ta talk ta y'all about," Bo answered, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Sensing his cousin's unease, Luke went into action. "Hey Jess, can ya take your brother and cousins into the livin' room for me? I think that there are some cartoons on now."

"Okay Dad," Jesse, Jr. answered, as he pulled his brother off of his Daddy's lap and pushed him to the front room, before grabbing Martha from his Aunt Jenny.

"Here ya go, Robbie," Bo said as he handed Rebecca to his son. "You two make sure that the girls and Danny stay out of trouble, ya hear?"

"Yes sir," the boys answered as they herded the rest of the children into the living room. Once the children were out of the kitchen, the adults each took a seat around the table.

"Okay, what's up?" Luke asked again.

"Uh, well Luke, I was talkin' ta a Doctor Lawrence from Atlanta a few minutes ago…"

"Is something wrong? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?" Luke asked as a wave of panic hit him.

"Now quit jumpin' the gun, Luke," Bo said firmly, making sure that he got his cousin's attention again. "We're all fine."

"Then why are ya talkin' ta a doctor for?"

"Well if ya would hush up, I could tell ya." Luke immediately closed his mouth with a snap and waited for Bo to continue. "Like I was sayin', I was talkin' ta a Doctor Lawrence in Atlanta, and I was talkin' ta him about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Ya see, he's an Ophthalmologist and a few weeks ago, Jenny met him when she was workin' at the school. He came down there ta talk ta Mary Beth and her husband about an operation that could restore her sight."

"What kind of operation?"

"Well, I don't know all the details about it, but Jenny took it upon herself ta talk ta him about ya. She explained ta him about the accident and how ya lost your sight. When she got home, she had me call and talk ta him ta better explain everything and he seemed quite interested in tryin' ta help ya. He'd need ta examine ya before anything was officially decided but he thinks he might be able ta help ya see again."

The shock on Luke and Linda's face told the rest of them that they couldn't believe what had just been said. "How…how can he be so sure?"

"Well like I said, he'd have ta take a look at ya but from what I told him about what the doctors said was wrong with ya, he thinks that the problem could be reversible."

"But I thought that wasn't possible?" Linda asked in a stunned voice.

"Back when the accident happened yeah, but now, the doc says that there's some new techniques available that might just do the trick."

"Why didn't ya tell me about this, Bo?"

"I didn't want ta get your hopes up just in case it didn't pan out," Bo said quietly. "But I can't stand the fact that you've never seen your kids and how beautiful your wife is."

The moisture in Luke's eyes told everyone how touched he was about the whole thing. "I…I don't know…"

"Well no one expected ya ta make your decision right away," Jesse answered. "You and Linda talk about it and if ya decide ya would at least like ta talk ta the doctor, then we'll call and make an appointment for ya."

"And ta give ya that chance, we'll take the kids over ta our house and they can spend the night with us," Jenny offered. "Luke, I hope ya don't feel like I was tryin' ta force ya inta this by talkin' ta Doctor Lawrence in the first place."

"No, no we don't," Luke answered with a smile. "I just never expected ta have the chance of seein' again at all. Just sort of took me by surprise."

"Thank you, Jenny," Linda answered. "For everything you and Bo have been doin'. You're right though, this is something we need ta talk about first."

"Well then, let's go get the kids and ya two can talk this over," Jesse said as he stood up and headed into the living room.

"Bo?" Luke said as he got up from his chair.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Once Bo was close enough, Luke reached out and grabbed his cousin into a fierce hug. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Luke," Bo answered. Pulling away as Uncle Jesse shepherded the children back into the kitchen. "Okay Jesse, Danny. How would y'all like ta spend the night at our house tonight?"

"Really," Jesse, Jr. asked, excited by the idea.

"Yea!" Danny yelled out as he jumped up and down.

"Okay, let's go," Bo smiled back as the kids filed out the door.

"Can we get pizza for supper, Uncle Bo?" Jesse, Jr. was heard asking as they headed towards the other house.

Linda moved to her husband's side as quiet overtook the old farmhouse. "Guess they're havin' pizza tonight," Luke chuckled already knowing that Bo would give into little Jesse's demand.

"Their stuff!" Linda cried out. "They didn't pack any of the boy's stuff."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you," answered Luke as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "I have a feeling that all of that was taken care of earlier today."

"What do ya mean?"

"Uncle Jesse. He went with them too and I don't think he has any intentions of coming back tonight either."

"How do ya know that?"

"This afternoon, I heard him carrying something heavy out ta the porch before he asked if Jesse, Jr. could muck out the stall and that was just before Robbie got here too. I have a feeling that was a suitcase filled with clothes for him and the boys, not ta mention the boys' stuffed animals."

Linda sighed and smiled as she laid her head on Luke's shoulder. "You're probably right. So…what do ya think?"

"I think that it was really nice of Bo and Jenny ta take the time ta talk ta that Doctor Lawrence."

"That's not what I meant," Linda said as he turned her face towards his.

"I know." Luke was quiet for several minutes as he thought over the conversation that had just taken place in the kitchen. "It is a big decision and it's kind of a scary one too," he finally said.

"I'm scared too," Linda admitted.

Luke just hugged her tighter. "Why are you scared?"

"I…I guess I'm kind of afraid that if ya get your eyesight back that you'll take one look at me and not like what ya see."

"Nah, never will happened," Luke smiled at her.

"How can ya be so sure?"

"Well first off, I didn't marry ya for your looks, obviously," Luke chuckled. "I married ya because you are a smart, intelligent woman, who's kind and gentle and willin' ta help others." Linda found herself snuggling closer to her husband. "Besides, Bo always tells me how pretty ya are and believe me, Bo's gone through enough pretty girls ta know."

Linda pulled away and slapped Luke in the arm. "Luke Duke!"

"What? It's true," he smiled back at her. "Do ya know that he wanted ta ask ya out himself when ya were his physical therapist? But he knew that ya never dated your patients and by the time he was done being abused by ya, we'd already started datin'."

"Bo really wanted ta date me too?"

"What do ya mean "too"?" Luke asked, suspicion lining his question.

"Well," Linda answered in a devious voice. "He is cute with that blonde curly hair and I was kind of attracted ta him too…but as ya said, I don't date my patients."

"Only their cousins?" Luke asked as he began tickling her.

She finally pulled away to catch her breath. "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?"

"It sure did," Luke smiled and pulled her to himself for a long, lingering kiss.

**Chapter 5**

After spending the rest of the night discussing the pros and cons and fears and hopes of the entire situation, Luke and Linda finally decided to at least go and talk to Doctor Lawrence. That next morning, Bo made the appointment for Luke and he, Luke, and Linda all headed to Atlanta that afternoon.

Doctor Lawrence met the trio at the hospital in Atlanta and had run many tests on his patient, pleased to find that the results showed that Luke made a good candidate for a new type of surgery that was now available. After talking to the doctor about what the surgery entailed, all the risks involved, and all the possible benefits, the three of them left the doctor's office, wanting to sit down and discuss further what had been said.

"Well, what do y'all think about what Doctor Lawrence told ya?" Bo asked as he sat down after filling two plates at an all you can eat buffet.

"Linda and I were talkin' about it while ya were loading up your food," Luke grinned, knowing that Bo came back with a pile of food. "We would both like for me ta have the surgery but there's only one thing holdin' us back from doin' it."

"What's that?" Bo asked around a mouthful of food.

"The cost," Luke shrugged. "How do we pay for all of it?"

Bo swallowed before answering. "Now don't ya concern yourself about that. That part is already taken care of."

"Taken care of how?" Linda looked up and stared at the blonde haired man.

"That was one of the first questions I asked the doc when I talked ta him the other day. He told me approximately how much everything would cost and he and the hospital has agreed ta let me make monthly payments until the bill is settled."

"I can't let ya do that, Bo!" Luke argued back as he set his fork down. "There's no way you can afford this and take care of your family too."

"Who says it's just me makin' the payments?"

"I'm not gonna let Daisy and Uncle Jesse pay for this either," Luke said as he quickly realized what Bo meant.

"Sorry Cuz, ya have no say in that part of the plan. Besides, the annual Tri-County Race is less than a month away and with that prize money, that would cover most of the bill anyway."

"And what if ya don't win?"

"Are ya just tryin' ta hurt my feelin's?" Bo asked in mock hurt. "Doesn't matter anyway. Daisy and Cooter are also entered, and havin' the three best racers in the county in that race, our chances are pretty good, I'd say."

"But what about the other counties?"

"You really are tryin' ta hurt my feelin's," Bo chuckled, as he knew that Luke would argue his point until he won.

"Bo, I can't…"

"Yes you can, Luke," Bo answered, cutting off his cousin's protests. "Listen, if the tables were reversed, ya would be doin' the same things that I am and ya know it." Luke dropped his chin to his chest knowing that Bo was right. "Please Luke, let us help ya? We're all so proud of ya for being able ta deal with and overcome this tragedy but we want ta help ya ta see again. We want ya ta see how beautiful your family is and we want ya ta be able ta watch your family grow. Don't take this away from us, Luke. Please?"

Luke blinked back the tears that were welling in his eyes, trying hard to control the emotions that were swimming through him. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he reached out and grabbed Linda's hand and then reached over the table for Bo's. "Alright Cousin. I'll do it and I won't argue about you, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse payin' for the bill anymore. Thank you for all that you're doin'. I can't tell ya how much this means ta not only me but ta Linda and the kids as well."

"You don't have ta thank us, Luke. You should know that we'd do anything we could ta make ya better," Bo smiled as he squeezed Luke's hand in return.

"I know," Luke whispered back, emotions running too close to the edge for his tastes.

"So come on, let's finish eatin' and we'll head back over ta Doc Lawrence's office and give him the news," Bo excitedly said as he dug into his plate of food with new enthusiasm.

Luke couldn't help but laugh. "Typical Bo, always worried about his stomach."

"Some one has ta," the younger man answered as he shoveled in another forkful of food. Luke and Linda quickly followed suit.

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

The surgery was scheduled for the following week and Luke sat nervously in his hospital bed waiting for the nurse to take him to the special operating room that was set up just for eye surgeries. Linda sat next to him holding his hand while Uncle Jesse sat on his other side watching Bo pace back and forth in the room. Uncle Jesse laughed to himself wondering who was more nervous about the upcoming procedure, Luke or Bo? Finally, the nurse came, helped Luke into the wheelchair, and with a final kiss from his wife, and a hug from Uncle Jesse and Bo, he was then taken down the hall and through the doors to where the surgery would be performed.

The three hours that it took to do the surgery seem like ages for the anxious group that was sitting or pacing in the small waiting room. Finally, Doctor Lawrence came in with a smile on his face. Sitting down with the small group he began to explain what was going on.

"First of all, Luke did extremely well and he is already waking up from the anesthesia. I was able to repair the damage that was caused by the accident and as of right now, Luke's eyes are bandaged just until the swelling goes down and for the repairs to take hold. Now I want to remind you that his eyesight returning depends on how fast he heals, this is due to the length of time between the accident and the surgery, so his progress might not be as expected, it might take longer than if he just had the accident. But I will go on as we discussed earlier. I will keep the bandages on for two days and then I will remove them long enough to examine him and then replace them. Everyday after that, I will then remove the bandages to check his status and if all goes well, by the third day, he should be able to see shadows and lights. By the fifth day, hopefully, he should be able to see you, although the images will be blurry. Once he gets to that point, I will prescribe him with some corrective lenses that will help to train his eyes to see better. Barring any unforeseen circumstances, he'll be rid of those lenses in about three months." The small group let out a collective sigh of relief and smiles filled their faces. "He'll remain in the hospital overnight but he should be well enough to leave by tomorrow afternoon. I assume that you have made the necessary arrangements to stay here in Atlanta?"

"Yes we have," Linda answered. "There's a motel not too far away from your office we'll be staying at, just so that he doesn't have to travel too far in the car yet."

"Good. Before I release him tomorrow, I'll make sure that an appointment has been set up at my office for the following day, where I'll do the initial follow up. Now, Luke will be restricted from doing any bending, lifting of heavy objects, exercises, and so forth. I'll have a list of what he can and can't do with his discharge papers and any prescriptions I think he might need and I'll go over this with you again tomorrow before you leave. Do you have any questions?"

"Can we see him?" Bo asked anxiously.

Doctor Lawrence smiled at the group. "Give the nurses another half hour and you can. They're still getting him settled in his room. Anything else?"

"I just want to thank you for everything, Doctor," Linda said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, the hardest part is coming up. I find that my patients usually aren't very patient at this point in the game and I have a feeling that Luke is one of those patients."

"Ya are so right about that," Jesse laughed. "That boy can be mule-headed stubborn when his mind is set."

"Well, we'll just have to keep his mind occupied for a few days longer until we find out for sure how well he took to the surgery," Lawrence smiled back.

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

The day after being released from the hospital, Luke and Linda went to the follow up appointment where Doctor Lawrence examined his patient and told them both that everything looked good. It was the following day that had Luke even more nervous than he had been at his own wedding. With the room lights dimmed, the doctor removed the bandaging from his patient's eyes, and had him slowly open them. Luke sighed in disappointment when he opened his eyes and found that he couldn't see any light whatsoever. However, Doctor Lawrence, understanding that Luke was not happy with the results, reminded him of the possibility that this might happen and not to be concerned just yet. Luke, however, had other ideas.

"Luke, I know that today didn't turn out like ya had hoped, but the doctor did warn us that this might happen," Linda said as they sat on their bed in the motel room.

"I know, but I was so hoping…"

"We both were and there is still the chance that your eyesight will return," Linda gently reminded him.

"But what if it doesn't? What if Bo, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy had spent all their money for nothin'?"

"It wasn't for nothin'. Luke, your family loves ya and no matter what happens, the money is the least of their worries. They're more concerned about you getting better than they are about the money."

Luke just sat there and sighed, not wanting to give up on this feeling of self-pity just yet. "Well so far things have worked out just great," he said sarcastically.

"Lukas K. Duke, you stop it this instant. I will not have ya goin' around feelin' sorry for yourself when there is no need ta. This operation is gonna work, ya just have ta have a little faith. I do." She gently leaned over and kissed his cheek, reminding him how much she loved him.

"I'm just so scared that this isn't gonna work and yet…I'm scared 'cause it might."

"What's there ta be scared about?" she quietly asked. "If it doesn't work, well, we'll all be disappointed but if it does, look at all the things that you'll be able ta do again."

"That's just it," Luke confessed. "I want ta be able ta do all those things that I used ta do but I'm scared that this whole thing is just one giant pipedream. I want ta be able ta see how beautiful you are and I want to see what my boys look like. But what if it doesn't work?"

"It will, trust me," she pleaded as she held tightly onto Luke.

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

The following day, Luke and Linda returned back to Doctor Lawrence's office and patiently waited for their turn. After waiting about fifteen minutes, they were led back to the examination room. "So Luke, anything new to report today?" Doctor Lawrence asked as he dimmed the light in the room.

"Naw, just those same flashes of lights that I told ya about yesterday."

"Alright," the doctor answered as he jotted down a note on Luke's chart. "Let me remove the bandages and tell me what you see?"

Doctor Lawrence carefully snipped away the outer wrappings and slowly pulled the eye coverings away from Luke's face. Giving him the go ahead, Luke slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he realized that he was actually seeing shadows and light.

"Well?"

A huge grin broke out on his face. "I see light," he laughed out. "I really can see the light."

Linda's hands flew up to cover her mouth as tears stung her eyes. "You really see it?" she asked in amazement.

Luke blinked a few more times just to make sure. "Yeah! I really see it!"

Doctor Lawrence sat back in his chair and grinned. "That's great news, Luke. It looks like you just needed a little extra time to heal, is all."

"I can't believe this," Luke stated in a stunned voice. "I never thought that I would be able ta see again."

"It's those flashes of lights you told me about," Doctor Lawrence explained. "Those flashes are the nerves reconnecting themselves and receiving the impulses that allow you to see. When you told me about those yesterday, I knew it would be just a matter of time before they healed enough to allow you to see light."

"So he'll be able to make out shapes and figures soon?" Linda asked, just wanting to verify the next step.

"If all goes according to plan, yes," Doctor Lawrence smiled back. "But that too might take a few more days. So in the meantime, I want to reapply the bandages…"

"Do you have ta?" Luke asked, not wanting to give up what sight he had just gained.

"I'm afraid so, Luke. It's just to help your eyes to continue to heal and so that they won't be strained by the effort of seeing and healing at the same time, plus the fact that they will be very sensitive to light. If you went outside in the sunshine right now, you would be in extreme pain and that's something I don't want you to go through."

"Alright, as long as it's only temporary," Luke answered, still smiling as he looked around the room in amazement at the different lights. "I never would have thought that a light bulb could look so beautiful."

"Just wait, it'll only get better," Lawrence grinned.

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

The family back in Hazzard was just ecstatic about the news that Luke and Linda told them about. Bo was so relieved when he heard the news that he had to sit down before he fell down. For years he had prayed for a miracle that would restore Luke's eyesight and now it looked like that miracle was going to happen.

The next day, the news was even better. Luke's eyesight still wasn't quite up to seeing shapes and figures, but it had dramatically improved to where the shadows and lights had a more defined edge to them and that he was also starting to see colors as well. As his eyesight continued to improve, so did Luke's attitude, the small bout of depression he had been fighting finally leaving him. He couldn't thank Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse enough for the wonderful gift that they had given him.

It wasn't until the sixth day that he could make out images and faces, although they were blurry, and the colors were more vibrant than before. To help strengthen Luke's vision, Doctor Lawrence prescribed a set of corrective lenses that would be changed weekly until his vision was completely back. This first set of glasses being nothing more than lenses to help his eyes to focus slightly better, caused him to take a breath in amazement when he was actually able to see the large "E" on the top of the eye chart. Turning to Linda, the large grin that was on his face disappeared as he stared at his wife. Looking back at him, her original fears of him finding her as repulsive quickly came back to mind.

"Luke?" she tentatively asked, as she took a slight step backwards.

Luke continued to stare at her and he swallowed hard. "Bo was right," he finally said. At her look of confusion, he continued. "You are beautiful."

The relief she felt brought tears to her eyes as she rushed over to hug him tightly. "Oh Luke," she cried out as she clung to him. The two stayed that way for quite some time, neither one noticing that Doctor Lawrence had even left the room.

**01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01 01**

The next day, the two arrived back home, tired, anxious, excited, scared, and happy all at the same time. As Linda pulled into the driveway of the old farmhouse, everything seemed quiet, too quiet. Putting the car in park, they both climbed out and Luke stood there taking in the sights of the land and house. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked around seeing how little everything had changed since the last time he had actually seen the place.

Moving over to his side, Linda grabbed a hold of his arm and watched him as he took everything in. "What'cha thinkin'?" she quietly asked.

"Just how wonderful that old house looks, even if it does need a paint job."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Come on. Let's go check out the inside." Together, they slowly walked to the front door and stopped when two bundles of energy ran out.

"Momma, Daddy!" little Danny yelled out, excited to see his parents.

"Mom, Dad," Jesse, Jr. cried out too as he followed his little brother.

"Stop!" Linda yelled out, bringing her two boys to a screeching halt. The two of them just stood there afraid that they had done something wrong.

Luke just stood and stared at the two boys, thinking that Jesse looked just like his mother and that Danny looked like himself. "Linda?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that Danny and Jesse?"

"That's them," she smiled back.

Luke lowered himself to his knees and held out his hands to embrace his two, handsome boys. "Come here, guys!" Luke smiled and tightly hugged his sons. "It's so good to see ya!" Linda too, got on her knees and joined in on the group hug, having severely missed her two rug rats.

"You can see us?" Jesse, Jr. asked in surprise.

"I sure can and ya two look great!" Luke laughed back.

The door to the house opened once again, as Uncle Jesse, Bo and his family, and Daisy, Enos and their three-year-old daughter, Catie, came out of the door. Luke looked up to see the rest of his family patiently standing there. Letting his boys go and getting up, he quickly headed over to Uncle Jesse and tightly hugged him as tears rolled down both of their faces.

"Uncle Jesse, you're lookin' good," Luke told the older man. "Lookin' real good."

"Oh Luke, I'm so glad that this worked out for ya," Jesse said as he pulled away to look at his nephew, a proud smile on his face.

Turning, he saw Daisy standing there, smiling back at him. "Daisy girl, you're still as beautiful as ever," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh sugar, I'm so happy for ya," she cried as she held him tightly. "Ya made it Luke. Now ya can do the laundry all by yourself."

Luke laughed as he remembered all the times he help her with the laundry. "I sure did," he smiled back as he kissed her cheek. "I want ta thank you and Enos for what ya did for me."

"It was our pleasure, Buddyroe," Enos said as he held onto Catie. "'Sides, anything to help out Catie's favorite uncle." Luke, Enos, and Catie held their own little group hug.

"Hey, I thought that was me?" Bo cried out in mock hurt.

Turning, Luke saw his baby cousin standing there, looking far more grown up than the last time he saw him. "Oh my God, Bo, you're old lookin'!"

"Well thanks a lot," Bo grumbled. "And here I thought that the Doc had helped ya."

Luke couldn't help but laugh at the look of mock hurt on his cousin's face before grabbing him and pulling him in for a fierce hug. "Oh Bo, ya don't know how good it is ta see ya again, cousin."

"I can only imagine, Luke, but I am so glad that everything worked out like it was suppose ta," Bo said as his own tears flowed. "Ya don't know how hard I prayed for this day ta come."

"Probably as hard as I did," Luke grinned back.

"Uncle Luke, can ya really see now?" Robbie asked as he pulled on Luke's shirt to get his attention.

Looking down, Luke saw Robbie standing there, looking just like his father did when he was that age. "I sure can, Robbie," he answered as he knelt down in front of the boy. "Has anyone ever told ya ya look just like your Daddy?" Robbie rolled his eyes at the comment and Luke broke out in laughter at the boy's antics. "Ya know something else?"

"What?"

"Ya act just like him too."

"Heaven help us," Uncle Jesse said in the background, causing Luke to snort in laughter.

Standing up once again, Luke stared in awe at Jenny as she held the twins. "Well who do we have here?" he asked looking back and forth between the two girls.

"This one is Rebecca," Jenny said as she slightly pushed the little girl forward, "and this one is Martha."

"I see I'm gonna have a hard time tellin' ya two apart," he smiled as he kissed both girls.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one," Bo chuckled as he took the girls from his wife's arms.

Luke then stared at Jenny. "Ya know something?"

"What?" Jenny asked.

"I hate ta admit this but Bo was right again."

"I was?" Bo asked in surprised confusion.

"Yep. You're wife is just as pretty as mine," Luke smiled as he hugged Jenny tightly. Pulling back slightly, he looked at her again. "I guess I have ya ta thank for startin' all of this for me."

"You're welcome, Luke," Jenny smiled back. "But the real credit goes ta Mary Beth. She's the one that told me about the surgery and introduced me ta Doctor Lawrence."

"Then, I guess I'm gonna have ta visit her at the school next week when I go for my next appointment."

"She'll love that," Jenny grinned. "You can give your some advice. She's gonna have the surgery done too."

"That's great. I hope it works out for her too," Luke smiled back.

"Well, let's get this celebration started," Uncle Jesse called out. "I've made us some of my crawdad bisque and it's all ready ta go." A small cheer went up in the air, as the crowd started moving towards the old farmhouse. Luke stood there and watched as everyone started heading inside.

Bo stopped when he realized that Luke wasn't following and turned to go stand beside him, his girls still in his arms. "Luke?"

Luke looked away from the small crowd and turned to his cousin with a grin on his face. "Thanks Bo."

Bo turned away in embarrassment. "Just doin' what Uncle Jesse always taught us—ta take care of our family."

Throwing his arm around Bo's shoulders, the two started towards the house. "Ya know, Bo, I really mean it."

"Mean what?" Bo asked suspiciously, when he heard the teasing tone in Luke's voice.

"You really do look old," Luke laughed and took off towards the house.

Bo stopped and stood there as his cousin quickly moved to enter the house, knowing that he wouldn't be able to chase him with a daughter in each arm. "Have ya looked in a mirror lately?" Bo yelled out as he began to follow his cousin.

The End


End file.
